kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Warsman
Russia, USSR, England, United Kingdom (after renouncing his Russian citizenship) |classification = Zangyaku Chojin → Seigi Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 1,000,000 Power |tag_team(s) = Chojin Master/Student Combo (Robin Mask) Hell's Bears (Michael) |trademark_technique(s) = Bear Claws, Screw Driver, Palo Special |family = Mikhailman (Father) Natasha Volkova (Mother) |trainer(s) = Robin Mask |japanese_voice = Ryoichi Tanaka in Kinnikuman (eps. 47-58 and TV Special) Hideyuki Hori in Kinnikuman (eps. 59~ and all movies and games) Hirohiko Kakegawa in Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne Hideyuki Tanaka in Kinnikuman Nisei (Chloe) Eiji Takemoto in Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Muscle 2 |anime = Episode 30 |manga = Chapter 94 |english_voice = Adam Blaustein in Ultimate Muscle Dan Green in Ultimate Muscle (Games) }}Warsman (ウォーズマン) is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Kinnikuman Nisei. He is primarily voiced by Hori Hideyuki. 'About' Warsman is a and possessed retractable iron claws called . He also possesses excellent artificial intelligence and calmly judges his opponents so as to defeat them within 30 minutes. After 30 minutes, his inner computer begins to shut down and smoke emits from his body. Originally he was , and he even put Ramenman (known as "The Most Brutal Chojin") in a vegetative state. After the Chojin Olympics, he becomes a . He typically has no facial expression, but when he faces a formidable opponent a creepy smile known as the appears on his face. As a Robo Choujin his body is constantly meeting with problems. Because of this poor treatment despite his popularity, Warsman has gained sympathy from readers and become even more popular well into Kinnikuman Nisei. When he first appears, the only sound that comes from his mouth is a creepy breathing ( , similar to that of Darth Vader from Star Wars. In the anime, Warsman's voice has a robotic effect. 'Story' 'Prehistory' Born half Robot and half Choujin in a poor Russian family, Warsman had a very rough childhood. Having been teased and ridiculed for his robotic face, Warsman’s dream was to grow up to protect poor children from bad people. He grew up getting into fights with various bullies. The SKGB recruited Warsman to do intensive training in the Wolf Room (Волк Комната), and during this period he befriended Kommandas. Months later, Warsman discovered that the SKGB was training Chojin to use them as robotic Chojin soldiers capable of destroying an entire army; the wrestling training being only a ruse, and with the success of their first soldier, Warsman, they plan to mass produce him. Angry, Warsman attacks SKGB members and flees, and they send their second Robo Chojin to kill him-- Kommandas, who was transformed into a cold-hearted fighting machine. Warsman didn't want to harm his friend, but Barracuda tells Warsman that is no longer the Kommandas he knew and that he must be merciless. Warsman then killed Kommandas with his Bear Claw and the Pallo Special. Barracuda put him through hellacious training in order to exact his own personal revenge on Kinnikuman, changing him into a blood-thirsty beast. The only thing that could calm Warsman down and keep him in check was to see Robin’s mask. Also, focusing on the intense training so much caused Warsman to only be able to communicate through a creepy breathing. '21st Chojin Olympics' Robin's revenge was going to take place at the 21st Chojin Olympics: The Big Fight, which Kinnikuman was going to be competing in. Warsman’s first opponent was Teapackman whom he easily defeated and killed with his Screw Driver technique. In the next round he went up against Pentagon, and although Pentagon’s aerial techniques worked on Warsman for awhile, Warsman eventually tore of Pentagon’s wings and eviscerated him with his Bear Claws. In the next round, Warsman was to fight the “Most Brutal Chojin” Ramenman in a “Battle of the Beasts”. The match was a Steel Cage Casket Death Match. The winner was the first to throw his opponent out of the cage and into a coffin. It was during this fight that Warsman’s fighting computer was first mentioned. Though he gave it his all, Ramenman just couldn't gain an advantage over Warsman. Warsman threw him out of the cage and through a table. He then got on the top of the cage and jumped towards Ramenman with his trademark Screw Driver technique, but Ramenman blocked it with the ring bell. He thought he had trapped Warsman's Bear Claws, but Warsman burst through the bell and stabbed Ramenman in the temple, turning him into a vegetable. He then threw Ramenman's limp body into a coffin, winning the match. Before his finals match with Kinnikuman, Barracuda requested it be a Mask Removal Death Match (if a member of Kinnikuman’s clan reveals his face he must end his own life). During the fight, Natsuko’s kind words and Kinnikuman’s refusal to kill him made him turn to the side of good and destroy his Bear Claws (though they show up again in the next story arc). After 30 minutes Warsman’s computer shutdown and Kinnikuman defeated him with a Kinniku Buster. Seven Devil Chojins Arc He and Robin then became Idol Chojin and joined in the Individual Battles during the Devil Choujin Arc. Warsman went up against their leader, Buffaloman. And although Warsman was able to break off one of Buffaloman’s Long Horns, Buffaloman eventually killed him after a succession of Hurricane Mixers. Warsman was revived (along with Robin and Wolfman) by a dying Buffaloman, who became good after fighting Kinnikuman. 'Golden Mask Arc' During the Golden Mask Arc, Warsman was taken out pretty early. During the fight with Planetman, Planetman made the faces of Warsman, Terry, Robin, Brocken, Bibimbap, and Kinnikuman’s parents appear on his body, causing Kinnikuman to not want to hit those parts. Warsman sacrificed himself by telling Kinnikuman to punch through his face, which was over Planetman's heart. After the fight, the remaining Devil Knights ventured into Warsman’s unconscious body and the Five-Story Ring matches took place. During the match against Asuraman and Terryman, the fight temporarily takes place on Warsman's heart. Terryman uses Buffaloman's arms to shock Warsman's heart back to life, though he remains unconscious. Later, when Geronimo sacrifices himself so that the other Idol Choujins can escape, Warsman's tears flush him out with them. However, Geronimo still dies when Warsman, Kinnikuman, and the others each try to sacrifice a bit of their power for him, but his human body won't accept it. When Ashuraman mocks Kinnikuman for being late for their fight, Warsman tries to attack him but is easily put in the Ashura Buster. Before Ashuraman can finish the technique, though, Kinnikuman arrives and saves Warsman. 'Dream Chojin Tag Arc' Like the other Idol Chojins, Warsman then has his Friendship Power stolen by Ashuraman and Sunshine, causing him to turn on Kinnikuman when the Universal Choujin Tag Tournament comes along. He instead teams up with Robin to form the . The first match is against the Hell Missionaries (Neptuneman and Big the Budou). During the fight, Warsman is hit with Neptuneman's Quarrel Bomber clothesline, sending him into the ropes and, on the rebound, hit with the Double Leg Suplex, which knocks his mask off. It is after this that Neptuneman reveals his quest to collect the masks of the greatest Choujin. Warsman puts his mask back on and continues to fight, but unfortunately the shock from the Double Leg Suplex knocked out his sight and he is soon killed by the Cross Bomber and his mask is added to Neptuneman's cape. 'Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne' When Mixer Taitei separates Kinnikuman's Kajiba no Kuso Djikara from his body, he also separates his soul and sends it to the Choujin Graveyard. While in there, Kinnikuman runs into Warsman and learns that Choujin can return to life if they collect 4 Life Spheres (from doing manual labor) within 6 months. Warsman offers Kinnikuman his spheres and helps him escape. During the semi-finals against Team Zebra, Dr. Bombay helps Warsman come back to life by implanting a Heart Crystal into him. Unfortunately, Warsman escapes before Bombay can completely restore his memory. He arrived in time to save Meat from The Manriki, and then took his place in the fight. Because he hadn't regained all of his memory, he couldn't remember his own fighting style or even how to use the Bear Claws (he tried throwing them at one point). With the help of Robin Mask pretending to be Barracuda again, he regains his memory and fighting style and defeats Manriki with a Palo Special. Warsman trained in a bamboo forest outside of Nara for his finals match against Mammothman and (with hints from a hiding Neptuneman) learns how to defeat the Big Tusks. However, before Warsman can make it to Osaka Castle, Mammothman ambushes him and takes him out. As he crawls on, Geronimo finds him and takes him to a hospital, taking his place in the finals. He shows up along with Terry, Ramenman, Wolfman, Jesse Maivia, and several other Seigi Choujins to cheer on Kinnikuman during the final match with Kinnikuman Super Phoenix. Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection Arc In Kinnikuman Nisei, Warsman has assumed the identity of (Lord Flash in the English dub) and serves as Kevin Mask’s trainer and second, first appearing as his three-legged race companion. He first appears to Kevin in "Kevin the Gym", where Kevin is training back in London, and offers his services as his trainer, for which - as we discover - he expects no payment except to see Kevin win the championship belt. Kevin agrees, but their initial relationship is difficult, as Kevin disbelieves he can successfully achieve many of the techniques being taught by Chloe. Chloe - Warsman - also renounces his Russian citizenship so that he can be the same nationality as Kevin, thus helping him as his second in the Chojin Olympics. The renouncing of his citizenship causes issues in Kevin's match against Ilioukhine, as he is conflicted between supporting his protege and not causing harm to a fellow Russian, but - ultimately - he helps Kevin achieve success and win his match. The two are very much in sync throughout this arc; they feign a fight to escape a parade in which they do not wish to participate, while Chloe often anticipates Kevin's needs (such as saving him from the sauna without prompting), and Chloe is the only person seen to calm Kevin and to whom Kevin obeys without question. They form a close friendship. At the end of the Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection, his mask broke and revealed his true identity. It partially breaks when Chloe interferes with the match; Kevin's attack strays and nearly hits Ramenman, who acts as a judge, and this would disqualify Kevin, as would Chloe's interference, but Chloe feigns innocence in that he was seeking to retrieve the white towel. At the end of the match, Kevin faints and Chloe catches him in his arms, which causes his disguise to finally break. Warsman gives to Kevin the Robin family book of techniques, before saying they will meet again one day (perhaps in battle) and leaves. He is seen to remain watching over Kevin in secret during later arcs, and he - again - saves Kevin's life and offers him invaluable support. In the anime, his departure scene is played with great emotion. Ultimate Chojin Tag Arc Warsman competes in the Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament. He teams up with Teddy Bear Chojin Michael (posing as fellow Teddy Bear Belmond) as the Hell's Bears. He ultimately loses in the competition, but his sacrifice allows for him to transfer a robotic part to Alisa Mackintosh, which saves her life and in turn Kevin's life. We last see him in a snowy environment, where he replaces his bionic/robotic limbs. 'Techniques' ; }} : Razor sharp retractable iron claws. He has a pair of four on each hand, though he usually only uses one hand. ; : With his Bear Claws extended, Warsman does a spinning vertical leap towards his opponent, slashing them as he passes. :; :: Using both sets of Bear Claws (increases his Chojin Power to 2,000,000), Warsman jumps double his usual jumping height (increases his Chojin Power to 4,000,000), and then triples his spinning speed (increases his Chojin Power to 12,000,000), and launches himself towards his opponent. Used unsuccessfully against Buffaloman. Also his level three special on the PS2 game Galactic Wrestling: Featuring Ultimate Muscle. ; : Warsman’s trademark technique. He jumps on to an opponent’s back, wraps his legs around theirs, grabs their wrists, and pushes both arms forward, attempting to dislocate the opponent's shoulders. : Pallo Special The End '(パロ・スペシャル ジ・エンド) : A more painful version of the Pallo Special where while performing it, he forces his opponent face down onto the mat. ; : Warsman’s inner computer that allows him to pinpoint and exploit any weakness his opponent may have (even if they aren’t aware of the weakness). It also allows him to devise brand new techniques on the spot when needed. The computer can only last for 30 minutes, after which he overheats and white smoke emits from his body. : In the anime , Warsman don't have this weakness (the fight with Kinnikuman at the final of 21th choujin olympics, have a duration of more than hour and half, and the inner computer malfunction are induced by the Kinnikuman's Kajiba no Kuso Djikara). ; : From behind, Warsman jumps onto his opponent’s shoulders and begins striking them repeatedly with his elbows. ; : With his opponent face up on the canvas, Warsman holds their legs up, wraps his legs around their shins, and sits on their knees. ;Siberian Snow Storm : An anime only attack that was used against Bulldoggy and Big Magnum in the final arc of the anime (before the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne). Warsman was fighting Bulldoggy during the 5-on-3 tag match when he got bitten from behind by one of Bulldoggy's fangs. As Warsman tried to tag in Brocken Jr., Bulldoggy applied a body scissor to decrease his mobility and Big Magnum jumped in to finish Warsman off. Warsman quickly stabbed Big Magnum in the chest with his Bear Claws and picked him up over his head. Warsman then proceeded to Cossack Dance his way to the ropes and jumped out of the ring into the clouds (the ring was on top of a mountain range), sacrificing himself to defeat his two opponents. 'Career Information Championships *Leningrad Chojin Heavyweight *21st Chojin Olympics 2nd Place *1st Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (3rd Place) *3rd Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (2nd Place) (as Chloe) *3rd Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (9th Place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Choujin Dai Shingeki~ Popularity Contest (7th Place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Choujin Dai Shingeki~ Popularity Contest (19th Place) (as Chloe) Titles *Team Kinnikuman: Advance Guard (Semifinals) *Kevin Mask's Coach (as Chloe) Nicknames * * * * * (as Chloe) Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O Kommandas (Palo Special) *O Teapackman (Screw Driver) *O Pentagon (Bear Claw) *O Ramenman (Screw Driver) *X Kinnikuman (Kinniku Buster) (Manga) ''(Kinniku Buster → Fū Rin Ka Zan) ''(Anime) *X Buffaloman (Hurricane Mixer) *Δ Asuraman (Interference) *O The Vice (Palo Special) *X Mammothman (Big Tusks) *X Buki Boy (Choke Sleeper) *O Polarman (Palo Special The End) Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Chojin Master/Student Combo (Robin Mask) :*O Blood Illusions (Double German Suplex Hold) :*X Hell Missionnaires (Cross Bomber) : Hell's Bears (Michael) *O Jungle Books (Teddy Crasher) (as Belmond) *O Team Cosmos (Teddy Crasher→ Screw Driver) (as Belmond) *X Nova Hell Expansions (Hell's Freezing Drop) Win/Loss Record (Anime Only) *Δ Black Killer (Screw Driver→ Double KO) *− Kyoaku Chojins (Outcome Unknown) *O Black Bear (Screw Driver) *O Eye Satan (Palo Special) *Δ Eye Satan (Screw Driver) *O New Sunshine (Bear Claw) *Δ The Umibozun (Tag Formation Ace) (Tag Match with Robin Mask) *Δ Tohoten (Bear Claw→ Double KO) *Δ Bull Docky & Big Magnum (Siberian Snow Storm)Choujin Arc 'Trivia' *'Favorite Food:' Borscht *'Special Skills:' Cossack Dance, Can play the Balalaika, wood-carver and doll-creator *'Theme Song: ' by Woo (feat. Hideyuki Hori as Warsman) *Warsman makes a cameo in the last two chapters of the Yudetamago manga Scrap Sandayu in the guise of robot cop Battleman. *Warsman appears in the Kinnikuman chapter of Super Kochikame where he has been arrestedby Buchou for walking around in public with his Bear Claws exposed. *Warsman renounced his Russian citizenship and is now British References *hurricanemixer *ciberwarsworld ja:ウォーズマン Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Zangyaku Choujin Category:Idol Choujin Category:Robo Choujin Category:Revived Characters Category:Team Kinnikuman Category:Choujin Olympics Runner-Up Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters from Russia Category:Seigi Choujin